


Heartbreak

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika Week, F/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a careful balance to make sure the other is safe and won’t get broken.</p>
<p>EreMika Week, Day Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

It takes them a long time to reach some kind of point. They’re always moving around each other; they have been since day one. It’s a careful balance to make sure the other is safe and won’t get broken. But at the same time, they’re so afraid to get near each other without breaking the other themselves.

Eren figures if out after Mikasa, and she knows the moment he figures it out. She watches it click on his face as he sends a glance Mikasa’s way. It’s a look of terror and passion, and honestly one she can never say she’s seen before or since then.

They avoid each other. Not in the sense of staying away from each other completely, but touches. She’ll slip past him in the kitchen and carefully maneuver around, rather than carelessly sliding past him.

The topic is never even brought up, beyond a few glances here and there.

Mikasa sits on the other end of the couch, watching as Eren sets the popcorn between them as the movie starts.

“We’re dating,” he says.

“Huh?”

“Mina and I. We’re dating.”

“Oh. That’s good. She’s nice.” Mikasa sinks into the couch. “Since when?”

“Around lunch earlier today,” he replies, stuffing popcorn into his mouth to avoid any more conversation.

She leans against the arm of the sofa. Things will only be more strained from now on. The careful balance is broken. Snapped in half. One hurt the other, breaking it to pieces.

She can’t help but wonder if this is what heartbreak feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short oh my gosh. Ah, but yeah, have something that’s not overly angsty. This was going to be much worse than it actually is, but I ended up going with this idea in the end. I might still end up writing the other idea sometime though.


End file.
